


Do it for the Vine

by Iletyourshotsdie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Glitter, Guess who's a Ravenclaw, It's just a Hogwarts AU, Its craft herpes, No sex...Shenanigans included though, They're doing it for the VINE, You're Welcome, glitter gets everywhere, listen..., rip vine, you'll never guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iletyourshotsdie/pseuds/Iletyourshotsdie
Summary: There isn't a whole lot to say about this beautiful train wreck of a fic. Our favorite boyos are at Hogwarts, doing it for the vine...I hope you like glitter.





	Do it for the Vine

**Author's Note:**

> I smashed this out in about half an hour and as usual I am posting this like a real man...SANS EDITING. Enjoy!

The seven students gathered in a lone, seemingly abandoned corridor gave off a distinctly cult-like appearance as they spoke in hushed, excited whispers. Some had a free period, like Hoseok and Yoongi, while others had either begged off class by means of feigning illness and the rest had simply skipped altogether, no small feat considering the school they attended. Their uniforms were nearly identical, only differentiated by the thin, colored lines embroidered into their vests and the saturated ties haphazardly hugging their necks.

"The vine...Do it for the vine!" Jin's eyes were comically wide, a less than subtle glint of humor adding a sheen of excitement to his rounded face as he leaned forward and made eye contact with the Ravenclaw prefect standing across from him. The resemblance to a cult only grew as Jimin and Taehyung took up the chant as well.

"The vine, do it for the vine!" They were mumbling now, speaking in unison as they did their best not to laugh in between each syllable. This new obsession with ‘the vine’ was courtesy of their youngest, Jungkook. Being the only muggle-born in their group, he was always the first one they went to with questions about muggles. So, of course, it was only inevitable that their fascination with the internet devolved into mindless chants and questionable life choices.

It was increasingly obvious to Namjoon just how well each friend fit in their own house. The sly, yet childish curve of Jimin's smile was easily clever enough to lure in even the most observant of people while Taehyung's excitement bubbled over so endearingly any hope of saying 'no' vanished in a puff of nonexistent smoke. Yoongi did not take part in the chant, though he didn't walk away either. For his part, Hoseok joined with their youngest friends, his feet tapping out back and forth as he did a little dance in place, his smile wide and his voice as hushed as it would ever get when the promise of shenanigans was on the horizon.

"Do you realize just how dangerous this charm is?" Namjoon asked, both eyebrows raised in a pitiful attempt at subduing the enthusiasm that crashed over the group like a wave. He did his best to ignore Jungkook as the youngest pulled out what appeared to be a muggle invention, the slim black device emitting a mechanical chirp. "If anyone sees this, if we break -anything- we'll all be in trouble."

"Just do it for the vine! Hurry! Class will end soon!" It was hard to ignore the desperation in Jin's voice as the eldest leaned forward to shake the prefect's shoulders. "We'll be famous!" This latest comment earned a chortling snicker from their maknae, though he said nothing as he simply made sure to keep the muggle invention steady.

"We're ready whenever you are, hyung!" Giggles abounded from the younger members of the group. One last glance around proved that everyone was either filled to the brim with anticipation, or not interested in stopping him. With a sigh, Namjoon drew his wand from the pocket of his robes and leveled the slender length of yew and unicorn hair before reciting the incantation with a -hopefully- elegant and gentle flick of his wrist.

Unfortunately, he hadn't earned "DREADFUL" or "TROLL" on his charms assignments for three years for nothing. The results of his attmept at a simple, yet visibly flourishing charm were...explosive. The northern section of the corridor was simply reduced to rubble and an excessive amount of dust, the plumes of which billowed about the group like a cloud. The southern half, though, was littered with countless snakes while glitter rained from, well, somewhere.

The prefect sighed, internally cursing himself for making not only this mess, but the fact that he could kiss his behavioral record goodbye. If he was lucky, he would be able to remain a prefect. For now, though, he had a group of unruly students to settle as well as a mess to -hopefully- clean up before any professor happened by.

"Waaaaaah!" The piercing scream was instantly recognizable for two reasons. First, the volume of it, and second, the fact that it was jostled and jolted by the movements of the man who was currently managing to climb the closest supporting pillar in a feeble plan to escape the cohort of snakes covering the floor.

"Good thing you aren't in Gryffindor!" Yoongi tried to make himself heard over the Hufflepuff, but it was useless until he wrapped both arms around the younger man's waist to try and pry him away from the pillar.

"I don't want to be a Gryffindor! I want to get away from the snakes!" While Hoseok was easily frightened, he was more than capable of handling the situation if they could just get the man to calm down. He was much better at charms than Namjoon and if they hadn't have wanted to make a mess, he would have been the first choice for this 'vine'.

"It's no big deal!" Taehyung called out, hunkered down as close to the floor as he could be while reaching out to pet a particularly large and venemous looking snake. His hair was caked in glitter, the shimmering dust falling from the soft strands and drifting over his shoulders as well.

"How did you manage to get glitter -and- snakes out of a charm that was meant to cast a rainbow?" Jin was curious, though his initial reaction had been one of thorough surprise, and a heavy jolt of fear when one of the serpents happened to slither across his shoe.

"I...don't know." Namjoon frowned. He was about to try another charm to clear out the mess, or perhaps repair the missing portion of the corridor, his wand raised and levelled, when he felt Jimin's hand tugging harshly on his wrist.

"No! You'll make it worse!" The youngest slytherin exclaimed not unkindly. His expression was an equal mixture of concern and determination as he produced his own wand of polished ash and dragon heartstring. While Jimin was younger, he was somehow able to be exceptionally precise with his magic once he learned how to apply it. Unfortunately, he was only able to begin repairing the walls of the corridor. The stones were, for the most part, back in place and seemingly solid. Good enough for government work.

"Anyone know how to get rid of the snakes?" Yoongi deadpanned, maintaining a vice-like grip on their quaking hufflepuff as he wracked his brain for any type of spell or incantation that would put an end do the snakes -or- the glitter. Preferably, they could get rid of both.

"Dare I ask what the seven of you are doing in -my- corridor?" The soft, yet clipped tone of Professor McGonegall's voice cut through the hectic chatter as the woman surveyed the damage. Her eyes swept swiftly over the glitter softly pouring from the ceiling, the bricks that were most assuredly not in the same fomrations they were this morning, and then the absolute wealth of serpents coating the floor as the ubiquitous confetti piled atop their sinuous bodies.

"Well, you see professor-" Jin aborted his attempt at an explanation as soon as she lifted her hand, wand positioned effortlessly in her fingers as it arced smoothly in the air. The incantation bubbling forth from her lips was impressive, and Kookie's eyes widened as he watched the results of her experience. The walls tore themselves apart, the large bricks reassembling themselves until they fit back together like a perfected puzzle with minimal grinding. The snakes continued to slither, to coil, and explore, but with another incantation and a flick of the old woman's wrist they simply slithered away, to where none of the students knew. Another few seconds and a quick charm later, the only glitter left was attached to each teen in abundance, with the hallway being entirely neat.

"Who did this and with what charms?" Icy blue eyes traveled across the grouping, taking in the rumpled uniforms, the messy hair, and the wide almost terrified eyes of nearly every boy. She wasn't surprised to see that Yoongi was simply bemused, and that Taehyung was already smiling once more. Now that the crisis was averted, those two were quick to recover as always. Hoseok was no longer shaking, but he seemed to have a permanent frown etched into his features, his soft cheeks sloping downward toward his mouth simply accentuated the sharp angle of his expression. Jimin was, unsurprisingly, using his slightly smaller stature to make himself less noticable, though she knew he would be involved as always, with this bunch. She was pulled away from her musings as Namjoon cleared his throat.

"It was me, professor." McGonegall's eyes widened, shock evident in the weathered planes of her face as he continued to speak, though whether the surprise was due to the fact that he had done the damage, or managed to do so with one charm that was expressly intended for small children remained hidden.

"Thirty points from Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindoor houses." The chorus of groans that met the old woman was heartfelt, and only grew louder as she continued. "Fifty from Ravenclaw, and you all have detention for the next three weeks." The students knew better than to glare at her, to show their disdain for the repercussions of their actions in more than just whines. "Meet me after classes are finished tomorrow for your punishment."

With that, the woman swept away, her cloak furling out behind her with every crisp and eficcient step. It wasn't until she was well and away, out of earshot, that the teens began to feel a healthy dose of relief. Their voices rose slowly until they were back to normal levels as opposed to hushed whispers and fearful murmurs...That is, until Jungkook cleared his throat.

"Hyungs...I don't think my phone worked, it didn’t record."


End file.
